criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Christopher Marquette
|birthplace = Stuart, Florida |family = Patricia Helen Marquette Jorge Luis Rodriguez Sean Marquette Eric Marquette |yearsactive= 1995-present }} Christopher Marquette (born Christopher George Rodriguez) is an American actor and voice actor best known for his role as Adam Rove in the critically-acclaimed fantasy/family drama series Joan of Arcadia. Biography Marquette was born Christopher George Rodriguez on October 3, 1984, in Stuart Florida, to Patricia Helen Marquette and Jorge Luis Rodriguez. Where Marquette went to school isn't known. What is known is that Marquette began acting at the age of 4, and got inspired after seeing one of his friends audition. Marquette got his first on-screen role in 1995, when he was cast as Richie, the son of one of the main characters, in the dramatic film Sweet Nothings. Marquette got his first major role in 2001, when he voiced the lead character Alex O'Connell, the 14-year old son of Rick and Evy O'Connell that was gifted with a grand curiosity and imagination, for all 26 episodes of the animated spin-off series The Mummy. Since then, Marquette has appeared in TV shows and mvoies such as Joan of Arcadia, Fanboys, Freddy vs. Jason, Nostalgia, Lucifer, Mozart in the Jungle, Strong Medicine, Kilimanjaro, The Unknown, Barry, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Marquette portrayed James "Jimmy" Barrett, the abductor and attempted murderer of Kate Joyce, in the Season Six episode "J.J.". Filmography *Barry - 3 episodes (2018) - Chris Lucado *All Wrong - 19 episodes (2017-2018) - Carlos *Nostalgia (2018) - Craig *Parker's Anchor (2017) - Jared *I Hate the Man in My Basement (2017) - Claude *Chokeslam (2016) - Corey Swanson *Fear, Inc. (2016) - Ben Davidson *Lucifer (2016) - Carver Cruz *Misconduct (2016) - Giffords *Mozart in the Jungle (2015) - Mozart *Night of the Living Deb (2015) - Chaz Waverly *Broken Horses (2015) - Buddy Heckum *Always Watching: A Marble Hornets Story (2015) - Milo Burns *Bad Country (2014) - Martin Fitch *Chu and Blossom (2014) - Steve *The Odd Way Home (2013) - Duncan *10 Rules for Sleeping Around (2013) - Ben Roberts *Kilimanjaro (2013) - Mitch *Hawaii Five-0 (2012) - Seth Tilton *The Napkin (2012) - Sam *Awake (2012) - Kenneth Jones *The Carlton Dance (2012) - Chris *Co-op of the Damned (2012) - Jamie *The Unknown (2012) - Ian *The Double (2011) - Oliver *Thule (2011) - Airman Jack Roberts *House (2011) - Danny Jennings *The Rite (2011) - Eddie *Black Hole (2010) - Keith *Outlaw (2010) - Unknown Character *Criminal Minds - "J.J." (2010) TV episode - James Barrett *Weeds - 2 episodes (2010) - Trip *Life During Wartime (2009) - Billy *Infestation (2009) - Cooper *Race to Witch Mountain (2009) - Pope *Fanboys (2009) - Linus *The Day the Dead Weren't Dead (2007) - Eric Kowalski *Choose Connor (2007) - Tony Blake *Remember the Daze (2007) - Felix *The Education of Charlie Banks (2007) - Danny *Graduation (2007) - Carl Jenkins *The Invisible (2007) - Pete Egan *Xyber 9: New Dawn - 9 episodes (1999-2007) - Ikira (voice) *Huff - 3 episodes (2006) - James Cullen *Alpha Dog (2006) - Keith Stratten *Thru the Moebius Strip (2005) - Jac Weir (voice) *Just Friends (2005) - Mike Brander *American Gun (2005) - David Huttenson *Strong Medicine - 31 episodes (2000-2005) - Marc Delgado *Fellowship (2005) - Ben *Joan of Arcadia - 44 episodes (2003-2005) - Adam Rove *Sugar Mountain (2005) - Harvey *The Girl Next Door (2004) - Eli *Fillmore! - 6 episodes (2002-2004) - Jamie Townsend/Jonas Casteneda/Tyler/Toby/Lab Coat Kid/Horn Leader *Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade (2003) - Unknown Character (voice) *Freddy vs. Jason (2003) - Charlie Linderman (credited as Christopher George Marquette) *The Mummy - 26 episodes (2001-2003) - Alex O'Connell (voice) *Miracles (2003) - Travis Prescott *The Wild Thornberrys - 2 episodes (2002-2003) - Kit/Little Brother (voice) *Kids' Ten Commandments: A Life and Seth Situation (2003) - Seth (voice) *Kids' Ten Commandments: The Not So Golden Calf (2003) - Seth (voice) *The Ripples (2003) - Ed Ripple *Boston Public (2002) - Henry Freers *Pasadena - 13 episodes (2001-2002) - Mason McAllister *Rocket Power - 2 episodes (2000-2002) - Skater #1/Surfer/Donnie Lightening (voice) *Rocket Power: Race Across New Zealand (2002) - Jingle Singer (voice) *61* (2001) - Angry Fan (uncredited) *Lloyd in Space (2001) - Unknown Character (voice) *Judging Amy (2001) - Colin Ingram *As Told by Ginger (2001) - Stuart Higsby (voice) *Touched by an Angel - 2 episodes (1999-2000) - Cody Benson/Tim *Even Stevens (2000) - Curtis Stevens *Histeria! - 8 episodes (1999-2000) - Histeria Kid Chorus (voice) *The Wonderful World of Disney - 2 episodes (1998-2000) - Featured/Daniel Waters *ER (2000) - Marty Dorset *Up, Up, and Away! (2000) - Randy *The Kids from Room 402 - 2 episodes (2000) - Arthur Kenneth Van der Wall (voice) *7th Heaven (1999) - Pete Lawrence *Nash Bridges (1999) - Eddie Junior *Lansky (1999) - Young Jake Lansky *The Tic Code (1999) - Miles (credited as Christopher George Marquette) *The Nanny (1998) - Young Maxwell Sheffield *The Prince of Egypt (1998) - Hebrew Child (voice) *An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998) - Unknown Character (voice) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1998) - Chris/Chimp (voice) *Remember WENN (1997) - Patrick *Law & Order (1997) - Ricky *MGM Sing-Alongs: Being Happy (1997) - Spencer Lionheart *MGM Sing-Alongs: Friends (1997) - Spencer Lionheart *MGM Sing-Alongs: Having Fun (1997) - Spencer Lionheart *MGM Sing-Alongs: Searching for Your Dreams (1997) - Spencer Lionheart *Another World - 2 episodes (1996-1997) - Gregory John Hudson *Beverly Hills, 90210 (1996) - Alex *Aliens in the Family - 8 episodes (1996) - Adam Brody *ABC TGIF (1996) - Adam Brody *Saturday Night Live (1995) - Kid (uncredited) *Sweet Nothing (1995) - Richie 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors